gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Constitutional Monarchy of Samtansia
::::::::::: Visit Samtansia's page on NationStates here :::: :::::::::: "For the People, the Monarchy, and Equality." The Constitutional Monarchy of Samtansia is a massive, socially progressive nation, ruled by Noble Leader Sam of Samtansia with a fair hand, and notable for its frequent executions, complete lack of prisons, and irreverence towards religion. The compassionate, democratic, cheerful population of 2.868 billion Samtansians hold their civil and political rights very dear, although the wealthy and those in business tend to be viewed with suspicion. The medium-sized, outspoken government prioritizes Education, with Environment, Industry, and Healthcare also on the agenda, while Spirituality and Welfare are ignored. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Tegelen. The average income tax rate is 52.2%, and even higher for the wealthy The all-consuming Samtansian economy, worth 285 trillion Dutchans a year, is quite specialized and dominated by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Basket Weaving, and Cheese Exports. Black market activity is notable. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is 99,496 Dutchans, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest. Weapons produced by newly nationalized armaments factories have been found to contain sawdust instead of gunpowder, the people are famous throughout the region for their bleached-white teeth, cash-strapped junkies lick rabbits for a cheap high, and anti-vaxxers claim that injected children are prone to psychotic breaks when they see the 'Queen of Diamonds' playing card. Crime is totally unknown. Samtansia's national animal is the Fanderland, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its national religion is Church of Samtansia. Freedoms General Information Social *'Population:' 1.476 Billion *'Religions:' Church of Samtansia (Official) *'Languages': Dutchan/Samtansian (Official), *'Denoym(s)': Samtansian, Samtansians (Plural) *'Races': Zoomeropolitan, Nultsian, Samtansian, Mallandian, *'Causes of Death': Old Age (96.5%), Lost in Wilderness (3.5%), Political *'Official Name:' The Constitutional Monarchy of Samtansia *'Short Name:' Samtansia *'System of Government: '''Constitutional Monarchy *'Seat of Power:' Tegelen *'Head of State:' Noble Leader Sam of Samtansia Government Spending *'Administration:'' 5.9% *'Healthcare: 11% *'Education:' 24.4% *'Defense:' 1.1% *'Law & Order:' 3.5% *'Public Transport:' 9.7% *'Environment:' 15.9% *'Social Policy: '''5.4% *'Industry: 15.6% *'International Aid: '''7.5% Economy *'Average Tax Rate: 69.2% *'Average Income:' 92,887 *'Gross Domestic Product:' 285 trillion Dutchans *'Government:' 30%% *'Black Market:' 2.4% *'Private Industry:' 63.5% *'State-Owned Industry: '''4.1% *'Poorest 10%:' 64,901 Dutchans per person *'Richest 10%:' 144,912 Dutchans per person Districts of Samtansia Samtansia has six districts, all of which are flooded with culture, proud Samtansians, and many hardworking immigrants with rights equal to those of normal citizens. All of these districts have no official role in the country, and most of them are well-rounded in the industries. Redendris (Re-den-dis) *'Population: 200 Million *'''Location: Stretched along the coast, with many trees and mountains on both sides *'Terrain:' Hilly with mountainous areas on the edges *'Climate:' Cold near the mountains, humid in the hillls. *'Major Cities:' Sartan (district capital), Serus (homeland of culture, most populated) *'Additional details:' Calm and suburb, founded culture in Samtansia, home to nearly half of the Immigrants from Maxtopia and Zoomeropolis, makes most of the vessels used for naval navigation. Krak de Chevaliers (Crack-de-Cheval-ier) *'Population:' 150 Million *'Location:' Landlocked between Redendris and Scantrius, full of grassy planes and harsh deserts near the end of the District. *'Terrain:' Plains with many trees and deserts along the corner of the district *'Climate:' Dry and arid in the deserts, cool and humid in the plains. *'Major Cities:' Krak de Chevaliers (district capital), Acre (Home to the best military generals, and military) *'Additional details:' First wars began in Krak de Chevaliers, first militia and army began in Krak, many Samtansians who seek to join the military service are brought here due to the impressionable cavalry for use in wars. Scantrius (Scan-tri-us) *'Population:' 160 Million *'Location:' In the middle of Samtansia's large mountains, has a small coast *'Terrain:' Heavily mountainous with no plains, but with a small shoreline. *'Climate:' Cold and elevated for dangerous cold winds *'Major Cities:' Zentuis (district capital), Biquis (Situated on the lowest point of elevation) *'Additional details:' Home to most of the mining in Samtansia, Many samtansians work in decent conditions with new technology offered by the Chiss. Warmanguiens (War-man-gui-ens) *'Population:' 130 Million *'Location:' A island-based district located off of main Samtansia, with only a small bridge connecting it to Samtansia *'Terrain: '''Mountainous in the middle, with plains around the mountains with a major shoreline *'Climate:' Cold in the middle, warm and humid in the surrounding areas *'Major Cities:' Sicilus (district capital), Wantengos (First City founded in Samtansia, also home to nearly all of the Mallandian and Nultsian immigrants.) *'Additional details:' Home to the oldest city in Samtansia, Wantengos is also the home to agriculture in Samtansia, and the Nultsians and Mallandians live in peaceful harmony with the local Samtansians Basktzemas (Bask-teze-mas) *'Population:' 140 million *'Location:' Near marshland with a large amount of rain, creating a beautiful ecosystem. *'Terrain:' Marsh with a large patch of hard land. *'Climate:' Humid, wet with large amounts of rain. *'Major Cities: Cantus (District capital), Zanueis (Houses most of the books in Samtansia) *'Additional details: '''Zanueis is home to the majority of the books in Samtansia, as most of its politcians and philosophers, Cantus is home to nearly every Sipsconian and Zoomerpolian immigrant in Samtansia Netherlandis (Nether-landis) *'Population: 300 Million *'Location: '''Center of Samtansia *'Terrain:' Mountains, a small plot of marshes *'Climate: A generally mild climate with a variety of climates that are located in the different sections of the Capital land. *'Major Cities: '''Tegelen (Capital of all of Samtansia, most populated), Dutchland *'Additional details: Tegelen is the capital of Samtansia, with Dutchland holding some minor power with the government. International Relations Zoomeropolis - Relations with Zoomeropolis have recently come to be the best since the founding of Samtansia, Chairman Zoomer and Noble Leader of Samtansia have come to an agreement of an alliance between both peoples. Sipsconia - Sipsconians have always viewed many samtansians as inferior. Sam of Samtansia has no official view on how the Samtansians are viewed by the Sipconians. Most of the Sipsconians in Samtansia are hard workers, but do have a lot of free time to do what they need. Nultsia - One of the friendliest nations in GFW, much like Samtansia. Nultsians living in Samtansia are hard working, peaceful, and excellent farmers and soldiers. Mallandia - The most patriotic country in all of the Region, Mallandians view socialists and communists as corrupt. Despite Samtansia being partial socialist and capitalist, there is no tension between the two nations. Mallandians are the perfect choices for politicians and comedians as they have strong and healthy political views, and have their funny moments at times. The Chiss Descendancy - The relations between Samtansia and the Chiss have been sporadic. However, most of the conflicts were resolved after all of the Chiss were extradited to the Chiss, even if it pained Samtansian men and women to see the loss of many good Chiss people go back to their homeland. Category:Fan Creations